


Pure Heroine

by YoungKahlo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brain Damage, Canon Disabled Character, Car Accidents, Chronic Pain, Coma, F/F, F/M, I'll be adding tags as we go, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, bed, so many triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungKahlo/pseuds/YoungKahlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Apple juice? What are you..a little bitch?"</p><p>"Actually my hand just got amputaded and I haven't really had the motivation to go grocery shopping." Erwin commented from the sofa, rubbing at his stubble in amusement of Levi in his fresh bandages and outraged by his juice selection.</p><p>"No exceptions, get up. Me, you, Mike, Doc, and I'll row Hange. Supermarket, now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love Lorde's Pure Heroine album. and I'm also tired of every last Ereri shipper who bashes Erwin since he's my babe.
> 
> So heres your average indie, high school flick about love, lost and desperation. Eruri so much that it hurts.
> 
>  
> 
> We kick it off with a devastating car crash so trigger warning. Also, I'm sorry if it sucks.

Living life to the fullest is improbable.

Moments go to often to waste.

Moments, unerathed in their immensity go unappreciated.

And before you know it, they're gone.

See one moment your in the backseat of your friend Hange's shitty old jeep.

Leather falling off the seats, it smells of the smokes you and Nile drag every once in a while. Well smoked, coach pixis is really on ur ass about your lungs nowadays- so you know you're gonna have to quit soon or risk him having a damn aneurism the next time you cough. The car is also scratched and doodled on beyond recognition, smudges of sharpie and crumbs from Mike's shitty protein bars dust the car in the slight scent of peanut butter.

'Pretty fucking disgusting-maybe you'll make the meat heads stop and help wash it tomorrow' you think. After all Mike, and occasionally the other blonde asshole are parts of the group too-Might as well use their football player physices for something .

 

Anyways, one moment you're oh so classily on your friend Mike's lap. Having realized you didn't know the other blonde good enough and the Nile would have been a pretty bony seat. In the middle sits Nile, fucking dork trying to fix his green Mohawk in vain as his track hoodie buries his usually thin figure in extra layer of heat in the already stuffy ass jeep. He catches you and flicks you off ever so sweetly as yet another speed bump has your head nearly splatter by the no doubt semen plastered roof of the car, but because shitty glasses own the car, she was also almost always the driver. But you digress as Mike and Petra both belt out yet another line of some indie, alternative playlist. The lines melting into a blur as they slither out of a no doubt, ratty looking mixtape Hange made. She's into that type of shit lately, guess dating an artsy kid does that to you.

 

"but in all chaos there is calculation!!!" Sings out Mike and Petra, both knowing the words by heart.

 

You and Blondie let out laughs, funny, you didn't peg Mike as the kind to listen to Lorde. Blondi by the way who is decked out in Scout Legion High School kersey 13 and blue jeans. Blonde hair neatly parted, you cant help but realize Blondis pretty hot for someone who only hangs out with the group once every few fucking months.

 

And so maybe its the warm breath hitting your neck from Mike- as he now leads the whole group minus you singing along, "Chance is the only game I play with baby", -

 

but maybe its all so the fact this is the first time you give the other guy close attention but damn, those cheeckbones are fucking begging to imprint themselves in someone's fucking neck because all of the sudden the jeep is hotter and before and maybe, just maybe in the next bathroom stop before kicking it back to home, you'll ask Petra to clean you up a bit because damn. Your doing too much fucking vault flips for your ass to not be worshipped. and in the midst of weighting the fact your proba gonna have no cartilage to fucking speak of in a few years because of said vault flips, you realize you eyes are no longer facing a side profile of Adonis infront of a fogged up, rain painted window but rather a sea of sky blue because blondi is looking back at you.

And you realize his gaze is intense as fuck but you hold it because you feel something in your jump, become electric, fly, whatever cheesy shit they would say to call the fact you're pretty sure you just felt you fucking body inertia flip. But you hold the gaze and so does he, and you faintly hear "Stop the world I wanna get off with you" by the Arctic Monkeys play in the background as you and Blondie are like eyefucking big time- when you feel a handful of Hange's shitty twizzler bits hit you innocently as she had been aiming for her girlfriend of three years-Petra with her right hand as her left continued to drive them down a shitty broken road, one of many which overlap the shitty twin of less than three thousand where you guys live. But you turn back after a quick death glare and see Adonis is no longer eyeriding you but has returned his attention to the foggy ass window .

And just like that, you turn your eyes back to the front .black bangs you should really cut but are growing out in silent protest against old man shadis-covering your grey eyes momentarily. Bur not long enough, because you see it.

 

The bright, yellow headlights. Bordered by iron frame, coming at you guys at way over the fucking speed limit- and you see it first. But your mouth doesn't process the scream that wants to rip out your throat, and just barely. Barely before Hange swerves to the left. Barely before the shitty jeep flips a premier five times, nearly 90 feet below to the rock filed ditch below- you hear just a snippet of Lana del Rey, your queen- "say you'll remember, oh baby ooh I will love you til the end of time."- then nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a tumblr yet but when I get it, I'll put it up so you guys can have cute cameos and give me advice, Thanks for reading.


End file.
